


let the little bird flies

by orphan_account



Category: Shirah Nabawiyyah RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Esok lusa, kamu akan tumbuh dewasa dan pergi meninggalkan kakakmu.Kamu tidak mau, tapi kamu tahu kalau hidup harus seperti itu.





	let the little bird flies

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Seluruh tokoh yang ada di dalam cerita ini bukan milik saya, mereka adalah manusia sungguhan yang berhak atas diri mereka sendiri.  
> Cerita ini adalah fiksi dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Note: i took liberty of the unknown-ness of Khaulah and Dhirar's age lol

Umurmu enambelas tahun ketika wali kelas barumu bertanya kepada seantero kelas;

**"Kalian mau jadi apa?"**

Kamu duduk di baris kedua dari belakang, urutan ketiga dari kanan, cukup jauh dari pojok kanan depan dimana wali kelasmu mulai menunjuk. Temanmu berbisik-bisik, beberapa dari mereka berpikir keras, yang lain mengeluh bagaimana mereka belum punya cita-cita pasti. Kamu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarimu ke atas meja sementara satu tangan menumpukan dagu, matamu bergerak liar; mengawasi satu persatu teman sekelasmu yang tengah menjawab pertanyaan sang guru.

Mereka menjawab dengan mimpi masing-masing, ada yang ingin jadi polisi, ada yang ingin jadi guru, ada juga yang dengan pedenya bilang mau jadi presiden.

Namun tidak semua orang memiliki mimpi yang pasti, ada yang menjawab ala kadarnya dengan keraguan dalam suara mereka. Ada juga yang malu-malu bilang kalau mereka belum tahu mau jadi apa. Teman sebangkumu menggaruk tengkuknya, dan dalam pengawasan seantero kelas dia berkata setengah bercanda kalau dia mau jadi _orang sukses_.

Gurumu mengengkus, namun senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya.

"Cobalah lebih spesifik lagi bagaimana cara suksesnya, Zubair. Kalau sukses saja semua orang pasti mau."

Murid-murid lalu tertawa, dan teman sebangkumu tersenyum kecut.

Dan kamu,

kamu tidak menghentikan ketukan jari di atas meja.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu, Dhirar? Kamu mau jadi apa saat sudah besar nanti?"

Kamu menelengkan kepala dan ber"hmm" kecil.

Teman-temanmu mengawasimu, dan kamu berlama-lama untuk tidak menjawab. Karena kamu _tahu_ kamu mau jadi apa ketika sudah besar nanti, tapi kamu juga tahu kalau jawabanmu bukan lah apa yang gurumu ingin dengar.

Dia ingin sebuah pekerjaan, tentu, pasti, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Bukan jawaban yang sarat akan kesaruan dan sebuah tujuan yang harus diperjelas lagi.

"Dhirar?"

Kamu tahu kamu ingin jadi apa. Hal itu tidak berubah dari kamu kecil sampai remaja puber seperti sekarang, dan sampai nanti pun sepertinya akan kekal seperti itu.

Kamu tidak mau jawaban itu pernah berubah.

Karena Khaulah,

dia adalah _kakakmu_.

"Saya ingin menjadi laki-laki yang bisa diandalkan oleh kakak saya."

Dalam dunia patriarkis dimana wanita adalah warga kelas dua, jawabanmu adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Dan pak guru pun menatapmu dengan kerutan di keningnya.

Kamu menunggu dia berkata sesuatu seperti itu bukan cita-cita atau kamu sudah besar hingga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri, namun tidak,

"Sungguh cita-cita yang mulia." Dia akhirnya memuji.

Tapi kamu tahu dia tidak mengerti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how but i'm really enjoy writing this heu
> 
> Kayaknya bakal kebagi 2/3 chap, mostly introspection Dhirar dan siblingshipnya sama Khaulah di modern!au
> 
> Anyway, review, anyone?


End file.
